1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to media sharing technologies used in home media networks, and particularly to an apparatus and method for sharing streaming media.
2. Description of Related Art
Media sharing technologies are widely used in home media networks. When a user wants to share streaming media among different devices, the user needs to manually establish a media sharing connection between the different devices. However, when the user wants to establish the media sharing connection, the user needs to know information (e.g., device name or device ID) of each of the devices, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.